Crescent Moon
by RolandoBr
Summary: Andrew is one of the captured vampires by the group of blood drinkers called the Shadows. Aria, a girl from the Shadows saves him when they are about to kill him and decides to take care of Andrew in exchange of him joining the Shadows. When Andrew discovers the plan the Shadows have involving the Vulturi a story will be formed between Aria, Andrew and the Shadows...
1. Chapter 1

Captive

My eyes opened for me to see the vampires. Three men and a woman standing in front of us pale as ice, the other vampires were in their knees just like me and we all had handcuffs. I counted a total of fifteen vampires captured, the Shadows had never captured this many vampires in one day, and never mind that, I had never been captured until today. "So Matthew, how does it feel to finally catch your problem causer?", I said to the man next to the gorgeous woman; so gorgeous it was pleasant to look at her pale face, her red lips, and long black slightly curled hair. The man called Matthew was tall and had a fierce looking face that matched his _body-guard_ body. "Oh, so you must be Andrew; that if I'm glad I caught the nasty vampires who made many others remain not captured? Of course I am," he answered with a superior looking way of not looking me in the eyes when talking. "Listen up," his voice raised as Matthew eyed the line of vampires from edge to edge, "there are fifteen of you, after getting rid of the useless ones you will be less than five; so Javier, should we begin?"

Matthew and Javier, the man standing next to him, where starting from the farthest end inspecting each of us and saying things I couldn't quite hear. After some seconds Matthew would say something and then the currently inspected vampire was pulled by the handcuffs into a small metal door or they would be torn apart right on the spot. Nine vampires had been torn apart, while only two had been taken through the door by the weak handcuffs. The handcuffs were only part of the whole captive ambience, a vampire could easily break them, but they were so scared of Matthew they wouldn't even think of doing it. I looked around the room until I set my eyes on the girl; she was also looking at me with a serious look that eventually turned into a mutual smile from both of us. Then a figure came closer, Matthew was only three people away from me and I could now hear them clearly. "He can see the dreams of a sleeping person," said Javier. "Useless, tear him apart Charlie," said Matthew as he turned to the other vampire standing with them. Two people away, "He can silent every noise in a six meter radius," said Javier. "Hmm, he can be useful someday, take him," said Matthew as the man named Charlie took him to the metal door. So after a while of rethinking the situation I figured out what was happening, the Shadows where looking for vampires with useful abilities and Javier's ability was to know if vampires had abilities and what would them be, so they captured a bunch of vampires and stayed with the ones they wanted. The next person had no abilities and was quickly torn apart and then it was my turn with the _ability radar_. "No need to tell me Javier, I quite know what Andrew can do, you will be a great addition to the Shadows," said Matthew looking at me. I rapidly broke the chain that held the handcuffs together and hit them with my shoulder as good as I could. "I don't want to be your addition," I shouted at Matthew as I threw Javier to the wall using my hand. Charlie was in the floor beginning to stand up. Matthew was quicker than my eyes and when I turned he was already grabbing my neck with his hand and then he dropped me with all his strength towards the floor. "Tear him apart! It's not worth it," he said as Javier and Charlie came. "Stop it! Don't kill him!" shouted the girl as she stepped between us. "Step back Aria this isn't a place for maintaining a rebel!" answered Matthew angrily.

"Fine, then I'll maintain him," said Aria. "Do as you wish, he is now your responsibility!" said Matthew as he calmed down fast. I was shocked on why did she do that, and how did she convinced Matthew so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's Pet

"Why did you do that?" I said to Aria as she entered the room with a package. "Do what?" said as she turned to me. "Why did you save my life? I don't even know you", I said. "Well, you'll get to know me; here's some food I stole for you", Aria opened the package and dropped the blood bag in front of me. "I don't need you to feed me", I do not need a little girl to get food for me. "Eat it! Please", Aria said; I felt suddenly the need to do it, to drink that blood. "Okay", I said as I drank the blood.

She sat and saw how I emptied the blood bag. "Tomorrow you are going to go to a meeting of planning with all of us. "What? I am not joining the shadows, no way!" I screamed at her. "You are going to do it, because I asked you", I wanted to scream a lot more things to her, but suddenly it just felt dumb to argue with Aria, "Okay I will." Aria left and I kept thinking to me, what the hell just happened?

About two hours later a man I recognized as Charlie entered the room where I was. "So I see you met my sister Aria," he said as he came closer, "she is nice and a bit persuasive." He put his hand in my cheek and then slapped it, "Listen to me, the others aren't nice as Aria, so you better be good or they will kill you and Aria's ability to persuade won't save you again, but while you are alive sweetheart, I will be your friend not your enemy." He smiled and then walked slowly outside the door.

I could escape right now if I wanted, but inside me there was something that wanted to stay and figure out what the hell is with the Shadows and what are they coming up with.


End file.
